


Not A Lie

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged Up!Pines, Angry everything, Bill IS anger, Dipper needs to learn it ain't nice to punch people in the face, Fluff, Human!Bill, I mean, M/M, Mabel is such a good sister, Poor bby tho, Stick around for the rest of the story dude, angry kiss, cursing, really she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn’t been just another fight.<br/>“YOU’VE BEEN LYING TO US THIS ENTIRE TIME-“<br/>“Pine Tree-“<br/>“I- WE SHOULDN’T HAVE TRUSTED YOU! I WAS RIGHT! THE JOURNALS WERE RIGHT-“<br/>“LISTEN TO ME-“<br/>“WHY SHOULD I?! EVERYTHING YOU’VE TOLD ME SO FAR HAS BEEN A LIE! WHY SHOULD I ALLOW YOU THE DECENCY-“<br/>“BECAUSE I AM FUCKING TRYING HERE-“<br/>“WELL IT’S TOO LITTLE TO MOTHERFUCKING LATE!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a series with this Bill, this universe. Yay, nay? I'm thinking yay.

  Dipper barged out of the shack, flipping his hood over his hat in the process, feet kicking wet grass behind him. No footsteps crunched behind him, but he could hear Mabel calling out his name, so he started sprinting, disappearing into the tree line.

  Rain was pouring down his face, running down his neck into his shirt, plastering his hair to his skin. Blood was pounding in his ears, boiling his face. He suddenly realized he had no Point B to his Point A, and his surroundings didn’t help finding one.

  He halted, spinning around until he saw a familiar patch of glowing fungi, walking past it and encountering another, and yet another, until the entire road was dazzled faintly by the purple-blue light. Droplets of water were balancing themselves on his eyelashes, and he blinked them off, feeling the warmth spray on his face. But they kept reappearing, and he realized he was crying.

  _Fucking crybaby._

  A hand roughly wiped them away and he wiped it on his jeans, jamming his fists into his pockets.

  His right hand stung from the cuts in his knuckles since he punched Bill in the jaw. It had started as just another fight between them. Almost all their conversations led to some kind of shouting fest or actual brawl since Mabel and he had found the tattered demon a few feet away from the Mystery Shack.

  There had been a giant belated disturbance in the Mindscape since the Portal had reactivated. In a fleeing moment of desperation, Bill had used all his remaining power to craft himself a vessel, crashing into it and passing out on contact.

  Mabel had jumped at the idea of allowing Bill to stay with them, being the gracious soul she was, finding it to be an amusing thing that the demon knew the entirety of pi, yet couldn’t brush his teeth. Dipper, on the other hand, was extremely skeptical, avoiding the demon at all costs.

  And then Bill had found him writing down an entry in his notebook about a selkie he had found in the woods and muttered, “Wrong.”

  They had never actually called it a friendship, being the stubborn numbskulls they were, but Mabel was always watching intently, analyzing, smirking.

  She had finally barged into the bathroom one day while Dipper was brushing his teeth, saying, “Doctor Mabel has come with a diagnosis for you, Mr. Pines.” He rose an eyebrow and her grin grew into a smile as she exclaimed, shaking his shoulders, “YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON BILL!”

  After spitting out the mouthful of toothpaste and arguing with Mabel about his sexuality, he ended up back in his own room, slamming the door on Mabel shouted, “DON’T DENY THE LOVE, DIP DOP!” A muffled, “You’re just cock-blocking yourself!” sounded before her footsteps echoed away.

  He dreamed of golden eyes that night.

  Dipper snapped out of his memories, suddenly realizing he was right in front of his destination. His thinking spot had always been the roof of the Mystery Shack, but his third year visiting Gravity Falls, he found the tiny grotto. The entire forest was magical, of course, but Dipper had always felt this place had a little… more.

  The pebble path of glowing fauna led to a tiny pond filled with water faeries and lilies inhabiting beautiful fireflies, pulsing violet, indigo, and shades of pink. In the middle of the water was a rock, similar to a pebble but half the size of the pond. The faeries had proved to not be hostile, the biggest disturbance they could cause being sitting on the bill of Dipper’s hat and chirping at each other.

  The lake was usually calm, but the rain was stirring and churning it, agitating the inhabitants. It was also soaking the surface of the pebble, but Dipper took the chance of leaping unto it, slipping slightly, but falling to his knees instead of lurching forward. The rock was covered in carvings Dipper had made with his pocket knife. Runes, phrases in Latin, mindless drawings.

  He ran his fingers over them, whispering them under his breath. _Protection, tranquility, courage._

His skin prickled when he touched the image of Bill he had made, staring up at Dipper in his demon form. Images replayed in his mind.

  _It hadn’t been just another fight._

_“YOU’VE BEEN LYING TO US THIS ENTIRE TIME-“_

_“Pine Tree-“_

_“I- WE SHOULDN’T HAVE TRUSTED YOU! I WAS RIGHT! THE JOURNALS WERE RIGHT-“_

_“LISTEN TO ME-“_

_“WHY SHOULD I?! EVERYTHING YOU’VE TOLD ME SO FAR HAS BEEN A_ LIE _! WHY SHOULD I ALLOW YOU THE DECENCY-“  
“BECAUSE I AM FUCKING TRYING HERE-“_

_“WELL IT’S TOO LITTLE TO MOTHERFUCKING LATE!”_

And Dipper had socked him, right in the jaw. He’d also left before Bill could respond, Mabel running to help Bill, but also shouting at him to come back.

  Dipper could feel anger bubbling up in his stomach again, and he slammed his fist down at the carving, opening his other wrist now, hissing and holding it to his chest. The rain was not getting any better, more like getting stronger. The clouds were darkening and Dipper had started shivering. He was soaked to the bone, but he was still too angry, stubborn, and reluctant to go back.

  Bill had deceived them.

  He had lied.

  And Dipper believed him.

  _Why did I trust him?_ Dipper thought, pulling his knees up to his chest, _There was no reason too… and even though he helped me it didn’t mean…_

_“DON’T DENY THE LOVE, DIP DOP!”_

  He shook his head, _Shut up, I don’t-_

_“You’re such a bad liar, Pine Tree, so transparent. I don’t need to look into your mind to see that.”_

_“Pine Tree, you’re staring at me again.”_

_“Your face is the color of blood, right now, Pine Tree. Why is that?”_

His face was the color of blood right now, flushed and hot and Dipper couldn’t get it out of his mind. Bill.

  Bill throwing his head back in laughter when Dipper had sneezed four times in a row, still high and kitten-like.

  The mischievous glint in his eyes when he and Dipper were out researching in the woods and Bill had caught sight of a colony of pixies. They had required several stitches and bandages that day.

  Atrocious bed head whenever he walked into the kitchen in the morning, blonde hair ruffled and messy with his eyes looking hazy, unfocused, and so unbelievably _human_ Dipper couldn’t help but think how attractive-

  No.

  No.

  No, Mabel wasn’t right. Not this time. It couldn’t be-

  Dipper’s head snapped up when he heard a voice echo through the rain.

  “Pine Tree! Pine Tree! Dipper!” His heart skipped a beat. Of course. Of–fucking-course. How convenient.

  The brunette sat up, eyes scanning through the sheets of water until finally he saw Bill walking up the path, about as wet and angry as himself. He stopped at the shore of the pond, glaring at Dipper through the gloom.

  “What the fuck, Pine Tree-“

  “I should be asking you the exact same question, asshole.”

  Bill squinted then sighed, running a hand through his hair, shaking raindrops out of it, “You’re making this harder then it’s supposed to be. Just allow me to explain this entire thing.”

  “I still see no valid reason,” Dipper grit out, “why I should comply to your request. I… I trusted you. I was actually _stupid_ enough to trust you-“

  “Riddle me this, Pine Tree. Don’t you think if I was actually intending to do anything, you and Shooting Star would be dead in your beds by now?”

  That didn’t really help heighten Dipper’s willingness to listen. Bill set his jaw, which, to Dipper’s satisfaction, was starting to bruise and swell. “I’m gonna assume you’re not going to let me join your little island of anger, right?” Dipper nodded curtly.

  “Fine,” Bill said, sitting in the grass and crossing his legs, “will you allow me to explain now?” He didn’t wait for Dipper to response, launching into the explanation.

  “Yes, you saw me being able to conjure fire. Yes, you heard… what you heard-“

  “I heard you saying that you were planning on going back into demon form. That you would burn down the Mystery Shack-“

  Bill’s eye widened and he snarled, “Well, then you heard _wrong_ , kid. Did you actually think I was gonna do that? I mean, I don’t need powers to set the Shack ablaze, do I-“

  “THAT MEANS NOTHING! I SAW YOU USING YOUR POWERS! YOU WERE NEVER DRAINED, YOU LIED-“

  “ **NO I DIDN’T**!”

  Bill’s voice boomed, bouncing off the trees and startling the faeries floating in the water. He was suddenly standing, hands curled into fists, shaking violently, “I DID NOT SAY I WOULD RETURN INTO MY ORIGINAL FORM BECAUSE I DON’T HAVE ONE ANYMORE! I DIDN’T SAY I WOULD RETURN TO THE MINDSCAPE BECAUSE IT DOESN’T _EXIST_ ANYMORE! AND I WILL NOT BE BURNING DOWN YOUR PRECIOUS MYSTERY SHACK BECAUSE IT IS ALL I HAVE LEFT!”

  Dipper didn’t have time to react when suddenly the demon had leaped unto the rock, pinning him down on it. “You know kid,” his voice was dangerously calm and it sounded like it had that time seconds before the kitchen table was split in two, “I was trying to be decent. I really was. But I guess that doesn’t _work with humans_ , does it?!”

  Bill’s fist went down, crushing Dipper’s nose and the boy could feel blood pouring over his mouth, jolting Bill off of him. The demon was on his feet, wiping the blood off his knuckles before Dipper spun a kick into his side, Bill groaning in pain. It was a good hit, but Bill got ahold of his foot before he had a chance to put it down.

  His back was suddenly slammed down on the ground again, causing him to cry out and Bill put a foot on his chest, leaving Dipper to squirm in a lame attempt of escape.

  Dipper looked up, attempting to glare at Bill, though he was scared shitless at the moment. The demon was angry, rage blazing clearly in his eyes, “I can’t believe you’re so unbelievably thick, kid. You don’t _get it_ do you?!” The foot twisted.

  “Get w-what?” Dipper cursed his stutter.

  Bill forced out a shaky laugh, the pressure on Dipper’s chest lifted as Bill started walking away, running his hands through his hair. He stopped, speaking in a low voice, “Do you know what it’s like? To lose everything just like that,” he snapped his fingers. “The Mindscape… it’s the closest thing I had to a home. It held all my magic, all my spoils. Do you know what it’s like to have so much power, to have access to everything, all doors are open no matter what. And then losing it. Losing it and reduced from the ranks of a _god_ to a-“

  His voice hitched. Was… was Bill _crying_?

  Dipper got up reaching out to pat his shoulder, “Look man-“ Bill turned around, slapping Dipper’s hand away, anger spiking, “I don’t need your _pity_ , Pine Tree. I rather you punch me again then have you look at me the way you are right now,”

  Dipper noticed now that Bill was close to him. Close enough that when Bill took a deep huff his chest bumped Dipper’s. So he held his breath slightly, averting his eyes and stuttering out, “I j-just wanted to, you know, I didn’t understand, I don’t… well, maybe I should just-“

  His face was suddenly pulled upwards and Dipper gasped when he felt warmth being pushed on his lips. Bill’s hands were clutching his face, fingers gripping his curls, and Dipper was being kissed _by_ _a demon._

He was paralyzed before Bill put on arm around his waist, pulling him closer and cupping his neck, twisting his head so that the kiss was more comfortable. Dipper’s arms went around Bill’s neck pulling himself up on tiptoes, and he could taste the rainwater on Bill’s lips, feel wisps of hair tickling his forehead. He sighed into the other's mouth closing his eyes and allowing the rain to wash over them.

  The demon finally pulled away slightly, looking Dipper in the eye, “That was not a lie, Pine Tree. I can tell you that much.”


End file.
